


Hustler.

by LilSammy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSammy/pseuds/LilSammy
Summary: Han jisung gets a new job being the bartender at the gay stripclub Stray K. There, he meets the superstar, Hwang Hyunjin and the rest of the crew.Jisung learns that Hyunjin is not the brat he thought he was...
Relationships: Jilix - Relationship, MinLix, Minsung, WooChan, binsung - Relationship, hyunsung - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Hustler.

**Author's Note:**

> "You are the new one, huh? Well then... Welcome to the family, Jisung."
> 
> "Wait, who are you?"
> 
> The black-haired guy smiled and stared straight up to Jisung's eyes. "... You'll know eventually."

"YAH! YOU FIGHT LIKE A GIRL!" The brown-haired guy screamed while he was fighting with some monster. The prince of the kingdom was in danger by said creature and he was the only one who could save him.

"Oh, my knight Jisung!" The prince exclamed from far away. "End with that monster's life and marry me!" You could say that the prince was trying to... Motivate Jisung, which was sure working.

"Oh, don't worry my prince! You'll be safe in no time--" Jisung said while stabbing the monster in the right eye. The creature screamed in pain and fell to the ground, crying from the pain... Jisung was smiling in victory, but out of nowhere, the missing eye of the creature started to grow up again and it was some sort of clock... It was abuot to be 9: 30 AM...

Jisung looked at the eye with fear and confussion, the monster took the qoukka-looking guy from his arm and stared at him... Which Jisung finded funny, and, of course, being the cocky motherfucker he is... He needed to joke about it.

"... What? You like me? Oh I'm sorry, dude, I don't date monsters... Or... Whatever you are." 

The monster at this comment went furious and screamed at Jisung, but the scream was not a loud and scary scream like all the monsters' screams are... The monster scream was the alarm of Jisung's clock.  
And so, Jisung woke up.  
He slowly opened his eyes just to be blinded by the hard light of the sun who was staring at him. Han growled and sat on his bed, the ring of his clock was still singing, but in a punch by Jisung it stopped.  
He yawned and frowned, he was about to go to sleep again when the door of his one-room apartment was furiously knocked, waking him up again and for once. 

The furious knock kept going on and on until Jisung got tired of it. He went to the door in his pijamas and messy hair and opened it.  
It was Brian, his brother. 

"Jesus christ, Jisung you look like a damn mess." His brother commented, as always, no one wanted his opinion.

"Well, maybe is because you woke me up from my beauty dream?" Han complained while Brian went into the apartment and left a few shopping bags in the table.

"Hah, yeah, try again. You were having that dream of saving your beloved prince who will never come unless you start to work and socialize."  
Aaand there it was. The same speech as always. "You know it, Jisung. I can't keep taking care of you. You are my young brother and I know there's no more daddy and mommy but you are a twenty years old grown ass man!"

Jisung sighed and yawned again, "It's twenty-two, actually... You were close tho." He replied, which only made his brother more impatient. Han laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry but I'm not good at anything, alright? I can't do anything right and I'm a mess--"

"Han Jisung, don't say that!"

"But it's the true! What else you want me to say?! To lie to you?! To lie to me, like you did to yourself?!" 

... He screwd it up.

"Wait, no, Brian... I did not-"

Brian shooked his head and sighed. He looked at the ground, he always did that when he was thinking about something... 

"... Want me to make you a drink?" Jisung asked, in a way of trying to pay for the pain he did, again. Brian looked at him curiously...

"Sure..." 

Jisung nodded and smiled a little, he went to the part of his apartment where it was all the alcohol and whine and started to make his crazy ass drink. Brian was staring at his brother with such a surprise. Since when his brother knew to make drinks like that...?  
It took a long while, but once Brian's drink was done with a cute presentation and everything, the older was still staring at his young brother, who were proud of what he just did.

"Wow." Was the only thing the red-haired man said. "Jisung, since when...?"

"Oh, I just learned from youtube and... Yeah." 

Brian smiled and decided to finally take a sip to the drink.  
Damn it was a good drink!

Jisung was confused. What the ever loving heck happened to the "I'm mad because my younger brother has no job and I gotta take care of him" Brian? "Wait, wait... What?"

"Don't you see it?"

"See what...?"

"

Jisung, you're blind, but not like, blind in a way that you need glasses, but blind in the way that you don't see the talent you have. You, my brother, is going to get dressed because we are gonna find you some good job as a bartender... And I know the perfect place to begin with."

Jisung didn't had other choice, either way, Brian was going to obligate him.  
So, Han got ready and they started to look up place who were looking for a bartender.  
And it was hours  
and hours  
and hours  
of looking.  
but no place accepted or was comfortable with Jisung.

It was 8 pm, Jisung and Brian were about to give up. They were sitting in a park near Wall Street. Jisung sighed and looked at the sky. "Why nobody accepts me?! Jesus christ It looks like all the bars said 'oh yeah, let's not accept anyone today even tho we need someone'... Crap. " Brian laughed, but then... He remembered this one place...  
And he was sure that Jisung was going to be accepted.

"Okay, dude... You are gonna hate me for this, but... This is our last choice. I did not dragged you all the way here to take a no for answer." 

The quokka-looking guy looked the place from top to bottom and started laughing. "A stripclub?!"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How did you knew about this place anyways?"

"That's private information."

"Well... I don't have other choice, do I?"

"Damn right you don't. Now get in there."

He went into the club and looked everywhere, it was all full of neon lights and... It did not smelled really good.  
Brian was looking for someone while he was draggin Jisung. It did not took long when Brian was already at the backstage and saw the exact person he was looking for.

"CHIRSTOPHER!" Brian screamed.

A blonde-haired guy, with dark brown eyes and... A lot of muscle looked at their direction. A smile was formed in the guy's lips when he saw the redhead. He headed to him and hugged him like it was a dad seeing his son after years. "Brian... Or should I say, Young K... How long has it been?"  
The taller dude has a particular accent for Jisung's ears, it was... Australian?

Brian laughed. "Way more that I can remember... Oh, yeah, Christopher, this is my young brother, Jisung... Jisung, this is my---"

"His best friend since university, Christopher Bang. A pleasure to meet you, Jisung."

Jisung looked up and down at the man, he nodded slowly with his head and looked at his eyes. "The pleasure is... Mine..."

"So! What has you around here, mate?" Chris saw Brian again, who smiled proudly.

"I'm here because this tiny man right here that shares blood with me is an excellent bartender and if I remember well, last talk we had you said you needed a new one, didn't you?"

Christopher was, once again, surprised by the good memorie of his friend. He nodded. "Yeah... He wants the job?"

Jisung intervined in the conversation, "Well, I'm not sure-- but he is obligating m---" Brian pushed him before he could said more and nodded with his head, Chris laughed.

"Alright, then... Show me what you got, Jisung."

They three went to the bar of the strip and Jisung was totally AMAZED by how much material he had to work with. He did not waited more when he was already making his favorite drinks.

And, the second time in the day, Christopher was surprised. Not only Jisung really had a lot of talent for this, but he looked so happy doing it. In two hours, there was already three drinks ready.

"Ta-da! Enjoy it, gentlemen" Jisung smiled proudly as he extended the drinks to the mans who were amazed by his work. Both of them took the liquid and drink it.  
Oh god... It felt so good.  
Christopher was sure. This was the perfect bartender.

"This is actually... So good!" The Australian laughed and smiled. "I still have to do some questionary and stuff, but, be sure that you totally have this job. I want you here tomorrow at first hour in the morning. I gotta go!" He left.

Brian looked at Jisung with such happines that he couldn't resist himself and hugged his little brother. Jisung was confused, but he laughed and corresponded.

"See? You're not bad at anything!"

"Yeah, I'm not!... Hey, thank you, man."

Before Brian could tell him your welcome, a really seductive and deep voice was heard. Oh, the redhead could recognize that voice anywhere.  
An avarage-height guy, short and purple hair with brown eyes, white skin, long and kinda a perfect face went around the room until he was in front of Brian.  
Jisung was surprised by the beauty of the guy. 

"Young K in the streets, Brian in the sheets! Nice to see you around here again, mate."  
... Another Australian?!

"Felix, my dude!" Brian hugged the purple-haired guy. "Oh, this is my brother, Jisung."

Felix looked at Jisung from top to bottom and smiled. "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.  
Han wasn't reactionating until he saw Felix's hand, when he took it, they shooked hands and nodded. "T-The pleasure is mine!" He was trying to not be so nervous but, Jisung really wasn't good at acting.

"So Imma guess Brian had told you about this place... And ChrisChris just told the entire group we had a new bartender so I'm assuming it's... You?" Felix theorized.

"(ChrisChris...? Group? Wait wait wait, what?!)" Jisung's thoughts were confused, way too much. "Damn, are you sure that was a guess?" He laughed and Felix laughed with him. "Yeah, I guess I'm the new bartender from now on..."

The corner of Felix's mouth turned up. "Well! Welcome to the family, Jisung. You gonna love it here. I'm one of the strippers, but we don't open today" 

Out of nowhere, Christopher appears again. "Lixie! Here you are~" The taller Australian gave a short kiss to the shorter one. Jisung was with loads of surprise since he got inside here. So Christopher and Felix were dating...?

Felix made a little pout and stared at Chris. "Yah, ChrisChris! What did I told you about kiss in public?!" 

"Watchu meeeaaannn? We're not in public right now." Chris started to give more kisses and hugs to the little guy, who were laughing out loud and telling him to stop. 

Brian and Jisung looked at each other, they were so surprised. Brian was the one who decided to talk. "Umh... So... Since when you two are like, together?"

The blonde-haired Aussie stopped and gave a look to the siblings who were waiting for an answer of why such repentine affection. "Oh! Right, I didn't told you before, huuh... Lixie and I have been dating since you left-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT RIGHT THERE CHIEF" Jisung screamed and stood in the middle of Chris and Brian. "Since he WHAT?"

Brian was doing signals to Christopher to NOT tell him anything, but, Chris is dumb. "Since he left... He haven't told you anything yet?"  
The redhead made a facepalm. It was ruined for him.  
Jisung looked at his brother with wide-open eyes and a open mouth. "YOU... YOU WERE-- OH MY GOD" He started wheezing, the single fact of trying to think about his brother trying to be a stripper was way too funny to him. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT- HAN YOUNGHYUN YOU-" Aaand he started wheezing again.  
Younghyun sighed and waited until his brother was done laughing. "You done?"  
Jisung was trying to come back to earth and took a lot of air, when he finally calmed down, he nodded with his head. "Yeah... Yeah..."

Christopher laughed. "Well, I think you need to tell him the truth, Young K."

"Oh, you BET I ain't doing that. Let's go, Jisung, it's getting late."

"Come on, you gotta tell me dude! We're not living with mom and dad to go back so early."

"Well, I have a family to take care of, you know?"

"Oh no, the hetness is coming, is it contagious?!" Felix joked. Everyone laughed except Younghyun. "Fine, Fine, sorry."  
Jisung sighed and took his coat and keys, he wasn't going to stay there if his brother wasn't either. Younghyun smiled, he just checked that Jisung was still in his command. He shooked his head and said bye to the guys.

Brian took Jisung to his apartment and then went to his house.  
Han looked at his home, which was made a mess, but instead of cleaning up anything, he just jumped to his bed and fell asleep.  
And like all the other nights... He had the same dream.  
He was a brave knight who was the only one who could save the prince who was waiting for him... But the monster always won the fight before he could get even closer to his prince.

\- Friday, 7: 40 A.M -

As said, Jisung was at the Stray K stripclub. He was outside of it, waiting for anyone to come to open the door for him.  
It was the first time he woke up early, so he was kinda sleepy.  
After an hour or so, at 8 a.m, a tall guy, long and black mullet hair and eyes, pale skin and a leather jacket came. The stranger looked at Jisung and then smiled. "You are the new one, huh? Well then... Welcome to the family, Jisung." His voice was extremely seductive, and let's not say anything about his stare.

Jisung shooked his head and reacted. He saw the guy and raised an eyebrow. "... Wait, who are you?"

The black-haired guy smiled and stared straight up to Jisung's eyes. "... You'll know eventually."  
Mysterious, huh?... Yeah, Jisung definetely didn't like that. 

"You work here or something? I mean there's no other way you know my name..."

The mullet guy laughed and took the club key out of his pocket. "It's impressing how you don't know me." He opened the door and step aside. "You first."

Jisung went inside the club, a little confused but he really wasn't paying attention to it. The other guy went inside after him and started to clean up anything. Han stared at the guy with a raised eyebrow, the guy actually had his attention and curiousity, but he wasn't there for that. He was waiting for Christopher...

"... So, you're waiting for Channie, huh?" The mullet boy commented while finishing cleaning.

"Channie...?"¨

"Oh, sorry--- I meant Christopher. Chan is his korean name" He laughed. 

"Ah, yeah... I'm waiting for him."

"Well, good luck, he ain't coming until 1 p.m! It's friday, he always wake up late--"

Before the guy could keep talking, the door opened.   
A short guy, coconut brown hair and a death stare went inside. "Good morning..."

"Ah! Changbin-ah, finally you showed up!" The taller dude scolded the short one, Jisung was in the middle of both of them, it looked funny so he gave a half-smile. 

"I'm older than you, Hyunjin. Have more respect." 

So the guy was named Hyunjin... Huh. 

Hyunjin laughed. "Changbin, this is the new bartender, Jisung." 

Han looked at the short-guy named Changbin and he lifted up his head a little. "Wassup?"  
Changbin stared at him with his death eyes, but his mouth made a smile right away. "Everything's fine... I'm the DJ of this place, Changbin."   
So, Dj... That's interesting.   
"Oh, that's cool!" Jisung exclamed and Bin nodded.

Hyunjin coughed to get their attention. "When is Seungminnie coming?"  
Changbin raised his shoulders in a sign of ignorance. The taller of the three sighed. "You live with him and Jeongin, how do you not know what's up with them?!"  
The older replied. "I don't know I'm not their dad to be above of them all the time! Also Jeongin is still a baby, why would he come here anyways?"  
"Oh, you don't know how many times Seungmin have bringed him here."  
"WHAT?! BUT HE'S ONLY 17!"  
"Aaand then you say you're not their dad."

Jisung was actually interested in the conversation/fight these two were having, but it was interrupted by a abrupt and violent door opening.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEELL YEAH BABY I'M HERE, YOUR ONE AND ONLY SUPERSTAR LEE MINHO!"  
Changbin and Hyunjin were unimpressed by the sudden entrance of Minho, but it wasn't the same for Jisung, so the two of them laughed at him.  
Minho saw Jisung and also laughed. "I'm-- Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you...."

Jisung stood up and cleaned his shirt. "Jisung. And It's okay..."

Minho smiled. "Well! Who hasn't come yet?!"  
"Half of the crew." Changbin said. "Woojin is not coming today, he's sick. And Seungmin is leaving Jeongin at school, you know that's far away from here. And Felix and Chris... Well--"  
And so, Felix walked into that club.  
"Ah, morning..."  
He looked like a MESS.

Hyunjin was worried, of course, Felix was his little baby. "Oh my god, Lixie what happened to you?!"  
The deep voice dude smiled and shook his head. "I'm okay, it's just that I didn't got time to get ready... Chan is producing music for tonight." He yawned. "Ah, where's Jisung? He isn't here yet?"

When Felix looked at his right, he found Jisung playing with Minho. They definetely clicked right away. "Jisung-ah!"  
The brown-haired quokka-looking guy looked at Felix and waved with his hand, then he came closer. "Chris told me that you don't need any interview because he wasn't going to have any time to do it, so congratulacions! You have the job." He smiled and Jisung too. He was very happy.

"Oh, yeah! For this celebration, drinks for everyone!---"

"HOLD ON HOLD ON HOLD ON" Hyunjin intervined and stood in the middle of everyone. "Are we really drinking alcohol at 10 in the morning?..." Everyone looked at each other, but then Hyunjin screamed. "HELL YEAH WE ARE!"   
All the boys present laughed and went to the bar, where Jisung started making the drinks for everyone. They all were so nice, it was impressive...  
But then, afternoon came...

. - End of chapter 1 - .


End file.
